


revolution and family

by hellohellothere



Category: Naruto, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: brothers being brothers, even though one is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellohellothere/pseuds/hellohellothere
Summary: He knew it was a longshot, but Kaoru knew he needed his brother back. It was the only way they could win, and save everyone.
Kudos: 9





	revolution and family

Prologue:

Sparks flew off of the two blades that clashed. Ice sublimated against the burning fire. 

Kaoru grimaced as he flew back, landing solidly on his feet. His eyes stayed focused on his opponent even with the distance between them. The last patriarch of the Kaeno household was not a foe Kaoru could take his eyes off for a single second. The nobleman was one of the most powerful men in Kiri in terms of both wealth and physical prowess. He was one of the seven swordsmen, internationally recognized for his absolute destructive power through his fire natured sword style. 

Daichi Kaeno considered the older man in front of him. Kaoru Yuki, the “Frostblade Dancer” was the forefront of the revolution in Kiri. A formidable swordsman though not a part of the seven. Kaeno had seen the aftermath of the battlefields that Yuki had fought in, no Kiri-nin had remained. Yuki’s battlefields became deserts of ice. 

Good thing Daichi was the perfect opponent to fight against him. The red-haired swordsman held on his doublehanded sword before pumping it full of fire chakra. The metal lit up, the bright orange-red color of the sword signaled the impending phoenix jutsu he was famous for. 

Kaoru’s eye widened. The other hidden behind his eye patch. The fire sword had cut through the rebel forces like butter. The sword cauterized the wounds leaving the ninja who face him in pieces and still alive unable to bleed out. 

The blue-haired ninja tightened his grip on his sword before charging forward gracefully. His feet lightly touched the ground and bodies under him as Kaoru used his free hand to flip through the hand signs for his famous jutsu. Fragments of ice formed around his, the air growing colder as he ran towards his opponent. 

The ground became ice, the swamp resembling some sort of wasteland. Both swordsmen ran with their swords in hard ready to deal the final blow before Kaoru dropped his sword and flipped through the final seals he needed. The last Yuki clansmen in Kiri used the last of his chakra to freeze Daichi Kaeno in his tracks. Kaoru knew that Daichi would be able to break free in a matter of moments because of his fire natured chakra, but hopefully those precious few moments would be all he needed.

Kaoru to convince his brother to work with him to kill the Mizukage, or else they all would die.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was just a quick fight scene that i thought of that was really interesting, i don't know if i want to flesh the entire thing out tho. it was rly fun figuring out who kaeya and diluc could be the naruto universe, so i might maybe put more one shots in this universe, who knows?


End file.
